Happily Ever After
by mirai aria
Summary: [AU][Cure universe] A litte glimpse of a Eiri and Shuichi's happy ending long after the events of Cure.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eiri, Shuichi, Tohma, **Gravitation** and... anyone else in it. This is fanfiction, written for amusement purposes and nothing more.

**A/N:** Might as well release this. XD It's currently unedited since my uber great beta is away on vacation and I'm an impatient bunny. I'll bug her to edit it later, maybe, but for now, I guess it'll have to make do with my minimal editing skills. I think I got inspired by a certain _someone_'s comment on this piece so I'm posting this up. This one is actually the sort-of-epilogue to **Cure** – finally got that one out, no? I thought, since the feel of this one is a lot more lighter, it would be better to have it as one-shot with a bright and happy title! For anyone curious about the severe OOCness of Shuichi and Yuki and Tohma and everyone else – uh… go read **Cure**? XD The title is so spazzy but I kind of like it now… (goes back to working on **Yuki 20** and sighing because she doesn't get lots of reviews).

**Happily Ever After**

Eiri swept his eyes across the lobby and acknowledged the many hopeful teenagers with a sympathizing grin. After the grueling months of slaving over his own 'claim to fame' without the help of his family's expansive connections, he couldn't help but admit that he was no longer a stranger to the anticipation, the desperation, and disappointment that came with wanting to reach a such a high goal.

There was a loud ping and in front of him, the elevator doors opened. Idle chatter enveloped him as the elevator's occupants began filtering out. Ryuichi's new single was coming out on Thursday. ASK's last concert had been a success. Bad Luck has been on the top of the charts for the fifth week in the row now. Shuichi's the nicest, cutest boss, and Tohma was a cruel slave driver. It made Eiri chuckle a bit as he stepped into the elevator, hands inside his coat's pocket.

"Ah, Uesugi-san, here to meet Shindou-san again?"

Eiri's eyebrows shot up in surprise, recognizing the voice, and he regarded the small dark-haired boy who followed him into the elevator with a small smile. "Yes," Eiri said simply before asking, "Is he busy?"

"Shindou-san? Busy?" The boy slumped defeatedly. "He's never serious about work! But then again, he's never too busy for you, Uesugi-san. Always, always, Shindou-san will make time for you. I wonder why that is….."

"Yeah, I wonder…" Eiri echoed just as the elevator arrived to their designated floor. The doors opened with a ping and a swoosh. Taking advantage of his long legs, Eiri began striding rapidly towards Bad Luck's studio.

Hiro, who was tuning his acoustic guitar, regarded Eiri with a brief nod of the head as he entered the studio. "Shu's busy arguing with Seguchi-san about his latest song in the next room," The guitarist explained, gesturing towards the recording booth. "Go and distract the old man, will you? Shu needs the break."

There was a knowing gleam in Hiro's eyes – everyone within Bad Luck knew about the N-G President's 'fondness' towards Eiri (It didn't take a genius to figure out the blond's influence – put two in them in a room and the Seguchi reacted like dry ice to air at whatever Eiri did).

"I will." Eiri headed to the recording booth and greeted both Shuichi and Tohma with a quick Good Morning. The argument, whatever it had been about, quickly dissolved as soon as he did so and Tohma, never one to forget proper manners, greeted his brother-in-law back.

"Back so fast?" Tohma asked, arching an eyebrow. Eiri nodded while Shuichi regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"You have something to show me?" Shuichi asked eagerly, plopping down on a stool beside him. "That was fast – I thought you'd never go through with it!"

"Eiri-kun? Never go through with it after you shamelessly pester him to do so after months on end? Who are you kidding, Shindou-san?" Tohma gave Eiri a sympathetic look. "I'll leave you two alone for now but later –" He shot Shuichi a serious look. "—we'll continue this… discussion."

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Shuichi said, mock saluting Tohma as he walked out of the recording booth. "So… so, how did it go, Eiri-kun?" The smaller man rested his head on his hands and eagerly awaited Eiri's response.

"How did it go?" Eiri walked closer towards the older man and bent down slightly so their faces were leveled. "I'm a published writer now, Shindou_-san_." He waited a few moments for the words to sink in the singer's mind before moving in for the kill. Before Shuichi could say anything response, Eiri leaned closer to press their lips together before withdrawing and grinning at his victim.

Shuichi frowned at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kiss-stealing demon," Shuichi grumbled, sniffing. Eiri shrugged.

"Payment," Eiri said simply. _For challenging and pestering me until I gave up and wrote a book, _Eiri added mentally. "You said you'd give me a kiss if I went through with it – I collected."

"Brat." Shuichi stuck a tongue out and Eiri laughed.

"_Who_'s the brat between us the two, hn, Shindou-_san_?"

"_I _don't go making life miserable for _old men_ like you do, _Eiri-kun_." The singer rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around the significantly taller man. "Damn, how did you get so tall?"

"I'd always been taller than you," Eiri retorted and Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Don't rub it in. My height ensures I have a never-ending supply of endearing—"

"-and obsessive," Eiri cut in.

"—fangirls. Don't get too excited, Eiri, you'll get them soon enough." Shuichi grinned. "Especially as soon as that picture gets published along with your book…. Oh, the fangirls will go wild!"

"And your career will suffer for having a illicit affair with a younger man," Eiri pointed out somberly.

"You're tall enough – I'll say you're five years older. No one will be wiser!" Shuichi laughed. "When you frown, Eiri, you certainly look older than I am anyway – Just frown a lot in the publicity photos. Better yet, just make sure Tohma continues doing a good job at covering us up."

"If I frown enough, will you make me your lover?" Eiri asked suddenly. Shuichi blinked at him innocently for a few moments before breaking into a wide grin. Standing on tiptoes, Shuichi kissed Eiri lightly on the lips.

"Aren't we lovers already?" Shuichi quickly added with a suspicious look, "Or did you want the sex part… because I don't think you're old enough for that…."

"I'm twenty, _Shuichi_, _not_ sixteen anymore," Eiri reminded the older man. Shuichi shrugged.

"I still have my qualms about sleeping with _kids_."

"You're just worried because I _will_ be top. I'm taller, _bigger_, and definitely _top_-material."

"You don't have to rub it in like that!" Shuichi wailed and Eiri grinned. Months ago, they went swimming together, suffered a minor 'wardrobe' malfunction while having a mini-diving competition, and easily found out who was the bigger _man_. Shuichi lost, hands down, much to his dismay.

"I'll wait for you, you know?" Eiri said quietly. "Until you break down and come running to my arms…. And bed."

"Ecchi."

"Until you're ready to submit to me," Eiri finished and let a wave of melancholy overcome him as he remembered the circumstances that brought them together. He had just killed his mentor in an act of self-defense, self-preservation and had been mentally and emotionally damaged by the incident, almost beyond repair. Shuichi had been a rising star then, an abused, broken wreck of a man who was suffering the consequences of his foolish mistakes. It had taken them a long while to heal and to start truly living again. It had been hell. Eiri didn't know how Tohma, or his family for that matter, approved their relationship but… they did, eventually.

"Thank you for being there, Shuichi." Eiri found himself saying suddenly and he swallowed the lump in his throat. The last thing he wanted to was to cry in Shuichi's arms.

"Don't say that, Eiri. It's cheesy." Shuichi shook his head and rested his head on the taller man's chest. "Save it for your romance novels. The fangirls will love it."

Eiri snorted, but deep down, he wondered how things could be different. He was sure though, definitely sure.

He loved the old brat in his arms.


End file.
